I'll take you to the candy shop
by rainybows
Summary: Arizona works in a candy shop when she first meets Callie. What will happen between them? Cal/ari w/ other charactors.
1. Candy shop

**I do not own Callie and Arizona (because if i could, then i would) they are all Shonda's.**

Okay, so Arizona is working in a Candy store whilst studying in Med school, where Callie also attends. They meet.. and well i'll let you read on.

I'm not a fan or depressing story's so dont worry, i dont know if there'll be drama, but it wont be sad :)

This is my first fanfic... ever! So please review to tell me to stop forever, or carry on!

* * *

(This wasnt supposed to be anything to do with the song but it's calleded 'candy shop' by 50 Cent.)

_Arizona_

I was sitting doing my usual thing; eating a candy bar while checking out the customers. Working a low paid job at a candy stall wasn'tthatbad after all it got me some money. I had just shoved a huge bite of nougat in her mouth when I heard an amused cough that interrupted me on my calorie tasting.

Then, when I looked up i saw the most beautiful Latina staring back at me. She had shining hair that was dark brown and amazing eyes that could make your heart melt with a glance. She was nicely tanned and you could tell she worked out by her toned body, with curves in all the right places. The smile that she was now presenting showed off her pearl white teeth. _I think that an angel in disguise... _I thought without realising I was staring for too long.

I tried to swallow down the mouthful when I realised what I was doing and when I swallowed I made me choke. _Fantastic…_

"Oh my God! Let me help you!" I heard her shout, whilst running round the counter and grabbing my waist from behind.

Even though I was nearly dying, I could feel my heart jump at the sudden contact.

I finally let out a breath when the nougat flung across the room. _Great. Freaking great! A nice girl shows up and I choke on a nougat bar! Once again Arizona, you suck. _I then realised she was still holding on to my waist, not that I minded or anything but I didn't want to scare **her **off.

"Um, thanks a lot. You just saved me there! And… you can let go now." At that, she immediately realised her grip and rushed back to the other side of the desk. I could see her cheeks redden and I could see fumbling with her hand. _Wait, she was the one who was embarrassed? Shouldn't I be the one who's embarrassed?_

"I'm sorry about me like dying on you there. Can I get you anything? I mean it's on the house" I smiled showing off the biggest dimples I could. I saw her smile back and it made my heart flutter. _God that smile is amazing_. I began to feel my cheeks burn with the thoughts when she grabbed a Hershey's bar off the side.

"Thanks for this; I just didn't want to see you choke to death. Plus, I needed to use my medical skills for something" She said while I handed back her bar.

"Oh it okay, so you study medicine?"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping to go into surgery."

"Really? Yay, me too! Where do you study?" I realised I said it a little too perky than I intended.

"That's great, I'm currently at Seattle Grace Med sch…" and before I could let her finish I gave out a little squeal

"Me too! I was thinking I was going to go into cardio, but then I don't know if I could handle it, and I'm not that badass. Then I was thinking maybe I'd be good in neuro but I'm not sure that for me either, but then Peds… Yes! Peds feels like the one. Oh, sorry I'm Arizona by the way. What are going to choose?" I realised I was rambling.

She stuck out her hand and I immediately took it. Oh how her hands were smooth…

"It's nice to meet you, Arizona. I'm Calliope, but everyone calls me Callie. " She gave off a million watt smile and I couldn't help but give her a dimpled smile back. Hmm… Calliope, I like it. "And to answer your question before, I'm not quite sure. I'm loving studying orthopaedics at the moment, maybe I'll choose that."

We stood there for about half and hour, until it was my break. She followed me out and we had lunch. _Ask her Arizona! Maybe she isn't straight… maybe you have a shot! Oh, who am I kidding? She probly has some hot boyfriend. I mean, have you seen her?_ And as I sat there debating with myself, I didn't notice the man come and join my and Calliope.

* * *

So.. what do you guys think? It's my first ever story and i didnt know if anyone would like it.. should i carry on and go into Callie's POV?

If you would pleasee review! 3


	2. Awesome

**Okay, well this is the second chapter. It was a little hard to be honest because i know what i want later on in the story but not what to do now. I came out okay i guess, and i'm not it's not too long. **

**This is from both Callie and Arizona POV, and it may seem callie is feeling the same way back.. or is she?**

**Anyways, thanks for the few reviews i got! It's still my first fic so any advice you can give me i'd be greatfull for. **

**(I do not own callie, arizona or derek. Boo.)**

_

* * *

_

_Callie_

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the candy store. The blonde hair, the blue eyes and the dimples. Oh those dimples. I couldn't believe my luck when i found out Arizona was at the same med school. _Thank you god. You finally did something descent for once._

After the little chocking incident with Arizona I found out a little more about her and her medical studies. I also know she likes to use the words 'Awesome' and 'super' a lot. _Which I found extremely cute._

It was weird, but I had only known her for a few hours yet I felt I wanted to spend more time with her. I found her mesmerizing.

It came to our lunch break and we chatted a bit more while we both ate our lunch, and somehow she managed to call me Calliope, and for once I didn't mind. Not from her lips anyway…

For a bit there was this almost comfortable silence and I could see Arizona deep in thoughts. _Dayum, she's cute when she's thinking…_

I didn't want to disturb her thoughts when I saw her eyes widen at someone behind me.

_Arizona_

He was tall and handsome. He almost looked… dreamy like… and my heart dropped to my butt when I realised he was probly Calliope's guy. I saw Calliope turn around and smile at him. He said something to her which I couldn't quite hear and then Calliope turned back to me, smiling her famous million watt smile. My heart flipped.

"Hey, Arizona, this is Derek. He's my study partner and friend, currently studying neuro. Derek this is Arizona, my newly found friend." She gestured between myself and Derek, her _friend. That's right friend, scooorre._ I secretly did a little dance in my head.

"Oh hi there, do you go to Seattle med school too?" He said catching my attention away from my thoughts. His tone was friendly and his smile seemed genuine.

"Yeah, I am. Neuro huh, that's awesome. I'd just served Calliope her a candy bar when we got chatting and turns out we went the same place. Super isn't it?" I couldn't help but smile, I mean the girl who I'd just met and who, by the way, was totally hot, was single, at least I thought she was for now.

But I liked Derek, the three of us chatted for a bit about life ay medical school and it seemed they wernt people you just met out of the blue. It felt like… destiny. This day was turning out better than I thought.

* * *

**So... should i still carry on? I would appreciate if you would review and tell my what you think or give me any ideas!**

**Thanks 3**


	3. Burning desire

_Okay so in this chapter we meet a few more people. Dont worry, all the charactors will be full explained further on in the story. :)_

_It's from both Callie and Arizona's POV again._

I own no one.

* * *

Arizona

It was two days since I'd met Calliope. Two long freaking days. I'd given my number to her before we left, so the ball was in her court. She could completely forget about me… or she could just simply ring me, and be honest, I hope she'd choose the latter. Seriously, you can't just come and sweep someone off their feet without knowing it, could you?

At that moment my phone vibrated in my pocket and interrupted my internal conversation. My heart skipped a beat. _Yes_!_ Let it be Calliope_... But I looked at the caller I.D and I saw it was just Teddy. Usually I'd love to have a heart-to-heart with her, but if there was a chance Calliope could call, she could wait.

I reluctantly answered the phone, and pulled it to my ear.

"Hey, Teddy. It's been like what, a day?" I said sarcastically because it wasn't Calliope I was chatting to, "What's up?"

"Hey Ari. Sorry for calling, you must be busy… anyways Owen and I were wondering if you want to come and join study with us? It's pretty boring just the two of us and we'll probly head over to Joe's after. So, you in?"

I could hear the pleading in her voice and I could understand, with Owen and his constant mood swings. I should tag along; maybe it would take my mind off Calliope.

"Sounds good, what time do you want me there?"

"I get off at about 6, so meet me at the front of the library around 6:30, and then we'll hit the bar."

"Super. I'll see you there, bye."

And with that I went to go get ready. I needed to get the thoughts of Calliope out of my head, and this seemed like the way to do it.

_Callie_

For two day's I have daydreamed about a certain blonde. For two day's I've had the words 'super' and 'awesome', in that sweet little voice of hers, in my head. The dimples that appear when she smiles.

She gave me her number, and as much as I'd love to call her up and ask her to come to dinner with me, I didn't think that was a good idea. I didn't want to scare her away. I'm not good at reading people, but I swear she gave me her number for _that_ reason.

Anyways what am I thinking, I've got no chance. So I crumpled the piece of paper with the number on it and threw it in my back pocket.

"Hey, Callie! We're heading out for dinner now, come on let's go!" I heard Derek shout.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh, and are we meeting Mark?"

"He said he'll be free around sevenish, I guess we'll meet him at Joe's, now come on let's go!"

And within a minute we were out the door. I was going to try and dismiss the burning desire to call her until tonight was over… I think.

* * *

Soo.. what yall think? I try to write long ones but on my Microsoft Word it always looks longer!

Next chapter they may run into each other at joe's bar.. ;)

Reviews?


	4. Joe's Bar

_Okay.. just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made me want to carry on this :)_

_I Figured people wanted updates? So i did this chapter.. i hope you guys like it!_

_I own no one._

_

* * *

_

Arizona

I had tried reading the book in front of me, but the words weren't getting through. This shouldn't happen to me! _I'm Arizona. I'm awesome. _But the thoughts of a certain brown haired beauty were interrupting my knowledge input.

I kept looking at my mobile every five seconds, which didn't go unnoticed by Teddy.

"Hey, Ari what's up?"

I could see the concern in her face, "You haven't been yourself all day, I mean you haven't even mentioned the word 'super' yet!" I knew she was trying to humour me, but tonight I couldn't be humoured.

"Oh um, nothing, no. I'm fine." I avoided eye contact with her. But I couldn't fool her, she knew me, I was her person.

Teddy and I had been friends since kindergarten, we were inseparable. We never once kept secrets from each other and we've always had each others back. We even decided that we were going to become surgeons together. It was in high school when teddy found out, well more figured out I was gay. She said she knew from the start, which I wasn't sure of because I hadn't even figured it out then! But that just shows how connected we are. We're like one mind.

We met Owen at the beginning of med school, he's a real genius, and it didn't take long for Teddy and him to get together. They were…are good together. But lately Owens' been acting weird; he seems distant, like there's something on his mind. But the thing is he won't share it with us. So I've been there for her, and, I know its not the same thing, but I know she'll be there for me.

And right now I needed a little cheering up, knowing there's no chance for Calliope and I.

"I'm just not in the studying mood. Anyways, it 7:15, I feel like I just want to collapse on my couch and eat junk food." I gave the best smile I could muster.

"No Ari, you're not just getting off that easily! You said you'd come to Joe's with me, and that's just what we'll do! Right Owen?" He gave a little grunt, and I took that as a yes. Joe's it was then.

_

* * *

_

Callie

It was a sort of a ritual that on a Wednesdays we'd go out for an Italians, then head to Joe's. There would usually be Meredith and Derek; who were like two married couples, Mark and some random girl; who he'd end up sleeping with and never calling then back, but he couldn't make it tonight because of an 'emergency'. But he'd be happy to meet us after at Joe's, some emergency that is. Then there'd be Christina. Who usually brought a medical book whilst avoiding conversations with the rest of the group. But that was typical Christina and after 3 years living with her as her roommate, you adjust to her ways. It becomes your sanctuary.

I wasn't particularly interested in my chicken carbonara, so I played around with it on my plate like a five year old.

My mind went back to the piece of paper tucked in my back pocket, and I kept checking to make sure it was still there.

I hadn't realised they had all finished and were waiting for me, so I swigged the rest of my wine and said I was finished. Tonight I planned I would drown myself with drinks.

We finished up at the restaurant and headed for the bus to head for Joe's, then planned on meeting Mark and whatever doll he had with him this time.

_

* * *

_

Arizona

We got into Joe's after we got freshened up in my apartment. After about 20 minutes Owen decided human contact was getting too much and headed back home, so I was left alone with Teddy. I knew it was just a matter of time…

"So, who's the girl then?"

I almost choked on my drink; it was still freaky how she could read me so well.

"Erm excuse me? I have no idea what you're on about." I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could, which I didn't do particularly well.

"Oh come one Arizona! I know that look… those puppy dog eyes you got. So spill, who's this hot chick I've got to give the 'intentions' talk with?" I knew she was winding me up, but still, it was a touchy subject.

"Well, if your going to be stupid then I'm not going to tell you about her," I couldn't help but grin like a love struck fool when I brought up Calliope.

At that moment, a nicely shaved man, who was fairly good looking, with smug grin on his face, put his arm in between me and Teddy and faced my way.

"Hey beautiful, can you call an ambulance, because you've just broken my heart." I was taken aback by his comment I heard a familiar voice calling someones name.

It must have been his because as soon as he heard he took his hand off the bar and seemed to take a nervous gulp. I was confused at this moment when I heard him say it..

"Callie, hey.."

* * *

The proper interaction next. Just remember, i don't like sad fics.. ;)

Reviews pweasee?

FlipFlop.


	5. ExGirlfriend

_Thanks for anyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter :)_

_I own no one.

* * *

_

Arizona

I turned around, and there were those eyes. I didn't even have to look at the rest of her features, I knew it was Calliope.

She mustn't have notice me yet, as she came over and before seeing my face, gave the man a playful slap.

She came over to, I presume, apologise for his behaviour when she finally saw it was me.

"Arizona? Hey! Wha…what you doing here?" _That smile. _She still had that damn smile, but I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me, I mean, she's the one who didn't call.

"Same thing you are I guess, just here to get a few drinks until that friend of yours started to hit on me." I didn't want to give away the excitement that Calliope, THE Calliope, was standing in front of me.

I could see Teddy staring at me from the corner of my eye.

_Callie_

We walked in to Joe's, and yep, there was Mark hitting on some poor innocent woman who probably had no clue what was going on.

I shouted his name a couple of times and after a few tries I finally got his attention, he was probably slightly intoxicated, no I bet not even slightly.

I loved the face he did when he saw me, with my 'stare down' eyes. _Yes Calliope, you've still got it_. I did an internal nail blow.

I playfully slapped him in the arm and was about to apologise for mark, when I saw who it was.

"Arizona? Hey! Wha…what you doing here?" I'm surprised that sentence was even coherent.

_I had to run into her didn't I? Thanks a lot Dios!_ Now I felt like a complete dumbass since I hadn't even called her. _I mean, friends still call each other and invite each other out for dinner?_ _And now I'm asking myself rhetorical questions. What's happening to you Torres?_

I guess I was too late anyways; she seemed to be sitting with someone. She was blonde, not too bad looking actually, and she seeming to be smirking towards Arizona. I was slightly confused by this

I hadn't realised she had answered my question, and I had no idea what she just said.

She must have sensed my uneasiness, and she turned towards the blonde,

"Calliope, this is my friend Teddy." The other woman stood up and shook my hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Calliope"

"You can call me Callie, and it's nice to meet you too." I didn't mean to sound rude, but no one gets to call me Calliope, with the exception of Arizona.

This time there was a bit of an awkward silence, when Mark coughed from behind me to remind me that was there.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Arizona, Teddy, this is Mark. Just ignore his manwhoreish ways, and you'll get along fine." It was true, I mean look at us now, he's still the manwhore he's always been and we're still best friends.

He stuck out his hand towards her and she cautiously accepted the hand shake, which Teddy reciprocated.

_Arizona_

Callie was right, after a while Mark wasn't too bad and him and Teddy hit it off right away. I'd never seen Teddy this happy in a long time, and I felt good for her, even if it wasn't with Owen…

So I'd been sitting with Calliope talking about everything under the sun, most questions led by her. We hadn't had the whole 'are you dating' conversation, which I was happy about. It meant I could have a little more time in heaven.

"So, Arizona, you dating anyone?" I spoke too soon. So what do I do, do I tell her or do I bend the truth by carefully using pronouns?

"Nope not dating anyone, it's been hard getting to know people, with going to the hospital a lot. How about you Calliope?" I'd shamefully chosen the latter.

"Me neither, I ended it with my now ex-girlfriend about a year ago. She couldn't cope with me and med school, so it had to end."

Hold the phone. _Did she just say girlfriend? Yes! Yes she did._ I must have been smiling like a freak because she seemed to notice.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

"No. No nothing wrong. Just, girlfriend eh?"

"Ex-girlfriend. And yeah, why?"

"Just interesting. So… you didn't call me…" It was like word vomit. I wanted to ask her out for dinner but it felt too soon do I decided to wait a bit.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I've just been kind of busy but look," She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, which I'd given to her 2 days ago, "I've still got your number, I hadn't forgotten." With that, we both gave out a smile. Me showing off my dimples, and her those pear white teeth.

"Good. Because I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime, so you could use the number of course."

"Yeah sure, I'd like that."

_Yes, you've done it._ Even if it not a date, its dinner. Just the two of us… alone.

I let of the best smile I could muster, not caring if I looked to eager. Because, I was.

"So, another drink? On me."

"Yeah, but I'll get this one. To pay back for the candy bar." She got up and walked to the bar.

I felt like I was on top of the world.

Teddy was happy, I got a 'date' with Calliope and I felt like nothing could get me down.

"Arizona? Arizona is that you?" I turned around and my heart dropped.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was harsh and cold.

_What the hell was she doing here?_

* * *

I think it's time for a little drama, dont you? A slight cliff hanger for you :P

Review pwease?

FlipFlop.


	6. Rachel

_Okay, this may seem bad or whatever now, but i have anidea of how this 'Drama' will come out awesomly for Callie and Arizona ;) Just wait._

_Ido not own anyone except the people i make up blah blah. _

_

* * *

_

_Arizona_

Calliope returned with two beers in her hand and handed me one. I returned small thanks then turned to Rachel.

"So, what are you doing here?" I didn't want to confuse Callie at this moment, but I needed answers.

"Ari let me explain. I'm sorry I left without explaining anything or telling you where I was headed, but don't worry im not here for long."

It was true.

She had been my roommate ever since I came to Seattle, and had been my friend since we could talk. We'd talk about dates, love, money and everything in-between. Her mom was my second mom, and vice versa. Then one day she disappeared. Just like that she was gone and everyone thought she was missing. Her mother was a mess; I mean she never even got in contact with her, just to say she was alive. After a while everyone gave up and got on with their lives. I still call her mother once a week just so she'd know there were people there for her.

She'd also left a mess for me. I had to pay all the rent, which was almost impossible with my med school to pay for on top. But I still managed by getting like a gazillion jobs, until I was back on my feet.

Then, she just shows up totally out of the blue? I was slightly relieved that she was _alive, _but that doesn't comprehend not contacting anyone, me or her mother!

I must have been silent for a long time because I heard Calliope cough,

"I think I should leave you two alone…"

"No, it's okay Calliope, its not you who should leave." I turned to look at Rachel who looked hurt, which made me a feel slightly guilty. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her, she was like my sister. I guess I would give her a chance to explain things.

"Sorry… I mean you want to come back to mine? We could talk."

She nodded and began walking toward the exit.

I turned to Calliope and whispered into her ear,

"I'll explain it to you later, just follow me." And gave her a quick dimpled smile.

She nodded and began following me.

* * *

Remeber, just wait :D

FlipFlop


	7. Two days

_Im super sorry about the long wait, it was me being stupid and putting it off. Well im going to try and get regular updates now, and this was a chapter to clear things up, and ill do the next chapter longer :)_

* * *

**Arizona**

We got to my apartment and I could see Rachel checking it out, which was weird because it hadn't changed since she'd left. I told Callie to sit on the couch, along with Rachel.

"Callie, this is my ex-room mate Rachel. She left quite a while ago, and has only come back now." I said this whilst looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Look Arizona I have no time to explain. I'm sorry to have interrupted you on your…date bu-"

"Callie and I are just friends." I couldn't believe she just outed me. She had changed.

"Right, well, you know how my father owns this apartment, and lets us pay for the rent… well I kind of need this place. To sell."

"Excuse me? You… you want to take my house off of me?" She couldn't be serious… wasn't she my friend?

"I'm sorry Arizona. I need the money from the sale, I could maybe help you find another place, but I'm not in town long. You have a couple of days to pack all your stuff."

What? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First of all I was being made homeless by my ex-best friend. And secondly, I was being made homeless by my ex-best friend, in front of Callie.

"So you're telling me you're going to leave me here homeless! Rachel, this was the only place which wasn't too hard to pay for and was near the hospital, and I only got it because of your father! Do you know how hard it is to find a descent enough apartment! How could you do that? Does your mother even know your back?" By the reaction in her face, I could see I hit a weak spot. What the hell had happened when she was away?

Before she answered she straightened up her face, she didn't even seem like the old Rachel anymore.

"I'll give you help with finding a new place Arizona, it can't be that hard. I'll even help you bloody pack if you need a hand to hold. And about my mother, I'm sure she's fine without me. I mean, it'd been this long. Two day's Arizona, two days."

She stood up about to leave, when she turned around;

"It was nice meeting you Callie, I hope to see you again sometime" And with that she left.

I put my head in my hands, when I felt hands around my body. Before I could register what was happening Callie had me in a bone crunching hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see that… I look like a total idiot now…"

"There's no need to apologise, Arizona. And no, you don't look like a total idiot. Plus, was that even legal, I mean is she really going to take this place off you?"

"Trust me, you don't know her. She gets anything she wants. Ergh, I'm such an idiot. I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm going to be freaking homeless! You can leave if you want, I didn't mean to drag you into this... I guess I have to pack... or something." She suddenly realised her grip on me, not surprised, she'd probably be running out the door. But I saw stand up and give me a huge grin, which was odd.

"I have an idea! I know I don't know you that well and we have just became friends, but maybe… maybe you could stay with me for a little bit. I mean… well we go to the same place, and I live across the street from the hospital… and I'm sure my room mate wont mind, well she'll have to not mind… it's if you want to… you know just until you can find your own place or whatever…"

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I couldn't possibly live in the same house as her, I wouldn't be able to control myself… and I didn't want to impose like that.

"No, Calliope I couldn't possibly impose on you like that I mea-"

"Oh you wouldn't be imposing; honestly I couldn't let my friend be homeless, could i?" It looked as if she was giving me a flirtatious look, and I couldn't help myself grinning.

"Callie, are you sure? I mean I wont be there long I'll start looking for apartments straight away… I mean really are you sure?"

"Absolutely… so are you saying you will?"

"If your 100% okay with this, then.. Okay."

"Right, okay then it's settled, I need to go ring my roommate then, I'll be right back." And with one quick smile, she was out the door to ring her roommate.

I couldn't believe this was happening… I was super excited and nervous at the same time… _maybe being made homeless wasn't so bad…'m  
_

_

* * *

_

_I'm really sorry of it's confusing! If you have questions about anything please ask me, but im gonna try and clear things up in the next chaper._

_Since they are going to live together, more things could happen between them..._

_Review with any questions, or even ideas if you want!_


End file.
